Before the dawn
by minato.mika
Summary: They never thought that a simple night on patrol would become an intense struggle for survival. Kidnapped, drugged and trapped, Leo and Raph now could only find comfort in each others' arms. [Raph/Leo] [T-cest] [R-18]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story's main idea and its title was extracted from korean band Infinite's video clip Before the Dawn [ watch?v=JvNUilVWFDs]. There will be hints of fantasy and supernatural, and A LOT of angst, emotional hurt and desperation, but a lot of bonding, fluffy (as fluffy as they can get being trapped anyway lol) and t-cest too. Enjoy! :)

* * *

He didn't know exactly where they were. The air was cold and his body was slightly wet. His muscles screamed in pain and his eyes burned, even though his surroundings were dark. The only light came from the moon, sipping through the bars that Leonardo concluded belonged to a window.

He blinked his eyes again and took a deep breath, feeling his throat scratch. Leonardo could not remember when or how he had ended up in that place.

He could remember patrolling as usual. The four of them had split in two teams. Mikey with Donatello and Leonardo with Raphael. Leonardo remembered grunting mentally for having to partner with the hothead when he was on one of those moods, but as the oldest and the leader, the responsibility of dealing with the sai-wielder laid on him.

He was in the middle of a hot argument with Raphael about something... He didn't quite remember what. Probably something useless. Raphael never missed the opportunity to criticize and prick his oldest brother, and their fights were nothing new. Anyway, Leonardo vaguely remembered being in a dark alley, while watching from a distance a group of Purple Dragons.

Raphael was ready to attack, both his sais on his hands, when Leonardo held his arm.

Leo didn't remember the following events after the tranquilizer dart that hit his bicep. He only knew that was some big dose and something bad must have happened, because his body hurt a lot.

Leonardo didn't know who was behind that attack; though he was not surprised someone considered them their enemy. The turtles were used to being targets of kidnappings, ambushes and violent battles. It was the destiny they've chosen. Leo knew the author of the attack would show up sometime. He just hoped his headache and pain on his body wouldn't be enough for him to pass out.

His eyes – grown more used to the dark – carefully scanned the place. Leonardo ignored again the pain he was feeling, focusing around.

He was in some kind of cell, and there was a bed with white sheets and an equally white pillow. On his right, a shower and a toilet. Nothing more than that. The cell bars were worn out and rusty, though Leo concluded they were not exactly old, given the fact they weren't locked by a key. Actually, there wasn't any kind of lock. Apparently, there was some kind of control that made the cell door open and close.

It wasn't possible to see much outside the cubicle. The place was wide though, and the walls had a dark brown color. The place as a whole had a dark color, making it even more difficult to get a sense of where he was.

His good hearing could sense some unsteady breaths around him, giving him the new information that he wasn't alone. He chose not to scream or try to interact though, since he didn't know whether they were enemies or prisoners like himself.

No one had told him, but the only conclusion he could get was that not only he was kidnapped, but beaten and drugged. His thoughts weren't exactly coherent and the willingness to surrender to exhaustion was very appealing.

A groan next to him caught his attention and his heart almost stopped beating.

 _Raphael!_

It was obvious that his brother had also been kidnapped and trapped in that prison, since they were together before passing out.

\- Raph? – Leo whispered, so low he almost didn't hear his own voice. His throat was dry, protesting even though Leonardo didn't say anything more than a word.

Raphael groaned again, seeming not able to say anything.

Leonardo collected all strength he got, leaving his previous position on the left corner, next to the bed and crawled to the opposite side where Raph was. Raph was merged to the darkness of the place, the weak moonlight not reaching him.

Leo blindly touched Raph's leg, feeling the gelid temperature of his emerald skin. The cell was damn cold, making Leo's chin tremble a bit.

\- Are you ok, Raph? – Leo asked, squinting his eyes so he could examine his brother.

Raphael sighed, feeling his ribcage hurt inside him. His shell was leaning against the wall, though he had no idea where he was. Just moving around demanded more than his exhausted body could afford to offer, so he remained still, vaguely hearing a voice call him.

Probably Leo.

Thank God he was ok.

Aside from horrible pain in his plastron, his leg throbbed so much it was almost unbearable and his neck wouldn't move. His eyes, though partially open, couldn't see one palm before him. The headache bothered him and his arms were heavy.

Raph wasn't sure who the hell the group of men than ran against Leonardo and him on that New York's alley was.

He was sure both Leo and Raph were going to run against a group of Purple Dragons. At least that was he was going to do if Leonardo hadn't tried to stop him.

Raphael closed his eyes tightly, trying to gather his thoughts and remember what happened.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Leo's blue eyes gleamed with rage from Raph's lack of planning, he was sure of that. That was one the main reasons for their constant bickering. Raph was heart. Leo, on the other hand, was reason. Ying and Yang. Water and fire. White and Black. They had to deal with the consequences of that animosity between them more than once. Raph was ready to throw a pierced look at him and demand Leo to let go._

 _But before he could to anything, the elder body was laying unconscious on the floor._

 _Raphael blinked a few times, trying to understand what the hell just happened. Leo was not an easy opponent to beat. The leader was wise, not one for reckless moves and his movements were almost like a dance. He always moved easily, as if he could become one with the air around him._

 _Leo was always the best opponent to Raphael. The hothead always discounted his frustrations on him. Mostly because Leonardo was the cause of the majority of his frustrations. But Fearless Leader never complained about his role. Actually, Raphael was sure that most of his own frustrations were relieved when Leo's katana found his sais. Forget about that meditation and peace of mind crap._

 _The blind rage that always accompanied him came back at full strength at the sight of his unconscious brother. The held his sais tightly against his hands, looking around to try to locate the shooter._

 _Nothing._

 _Not a goddamn trace._

 _The Purple Dragons were long forgotten. His heart was beating forcefully against his ribcage, making even breathing difficult. His vision went red at the sight of unconscious Leonardo and his helplessness against the unknown attack._

 _Raph grunted in frustration, looking around again._

 _The night was hot and humid. The wind was loud, denoting summer rain was coming. The trees rattled hard, making it difficult to hear any sound that gave the culprit away._

 _Raph felt his right leg burn then. His eyes looked long enough to see a slightly greenish liquid penetrate his body. His senses became confused and his body tingled. His vision became blurry and his legs threatened to betray him._

 _One of his knees touched the asphalt as he supported himself in a trash can on his right._

 _Three men wearing dark vestments approached him and with all strength he had left, Raph stood in front of Leo, serving as a shield against any kind of attack they might strike._

 _He begged his legs to obey him, getting up with a lot of sacrifice._

 _\- Who the hell are you? – Raph snarled at them._

 _No answer. They were coming towards him, but Raphael refused to give in._

 _Being sure no one was going to give him the information he wanted, the red-clad turtle ran towards the group, feelings his legs wobble._

 _He couldn't see their features, as they all wore gas masks. They didn't seem armed, but Raphael concluded all their weapons were hidden inside the black coats they wore when his sai blade collided against one of the man's kunais. The sound of blade against blade echoed thought the street. Raphael was ready to stick his other sai on the waist of the man he was fighting against, when he felt a sharp sting on his neck._

 _He backed off, touching the place he had been hurt._

 _\- Quit the dirty play! – He practically growled, once again not having any clue of where that fukibari that hit his neck came from._

 _Fukibaris usually were filled with poison. He was sure he had been poisoned when his eyesight – already blurred – darkened even more. His body grew heavy and his legs gave in._

 _Raphael crashed against the dirty asphalt, next to Leonardo. Aside the tranquilizer dart still on his biceps, Leo seemed to be fine. Good._

 _His last move was to throw his sai against the group. They were only observing him, still not saying a word. He tried to reach one of Leo's katanas that were on his shell, but a kusarigama nailed on his left thigh and stopped him._

 _The sharping pain took away all the strength he had left. His scream echoed through the alley and his leg got a little bit wet. His blood ran through the deep cut._

 _Raph used the last bit of consciousness to stare at the former stabber. Unlike the others, he wasn't wearing a gas mask. Instead, he was using a traditional ninja mask._

 _\- This red one was a little bit more difficult to knock out. I see. – That was all Raph heard the ninja mutter, before he lost consciousness._

 _[/Flashback]_

Raph felt his body slightly shaken and got out of his trance. Even though Leonardo touched him gently, his body ached from the touch. He grunted softly, hoping the older would get his discomfort.

Raphael hated to look weak in front of others. Especially in front of Leo. But given the actual situation, that was the least important of his problems. He knew they were in trouble, waiting to find out what that group wanted. He only hoped whatever they wanted, they would say it soon.

\- Raph? – Leo tried again, feeling panic rise inside him at the lack of any reaction other than some painful groans.

The taller unfocused eyes met his. Raphael blinked a few times and laughed a bit. Just laughing was enough to send shocks of pain through his body, causing him to cough a few times.

\- What kind of face is dat, Fearless? – The sai-wielder asked hoarsely.

Leo exhaled the air was holding and seemed to relax a bit when realized Raph at least was sane. His relief didn't last much as, past the initial shock, the smell of blood invaded his senses. He squinted his eyes through his brothers' body, seeing Raph's plastron rise and fall slowly, arms on his sides. His heart skipped a bit when he found the source of the smell.

The wound on Raph's left thigh seemed deep. His emerald skin was covered with a livid red color, both from the blood and exposed flesh. There was some kind of patch over the cut in an attempt of a bandage, but the fabric was already soaked and wasn't strongly tied against his skin.

Leonardo forced himself to calm down. He was sure panicking wouldn't help, but his hands – trembling from the cold – could barely move to touch Raph's wound.

\- Jeezus, Raph. – His voice gave away all the fear Leo was feeling. – _What-_

\- That's not the worse. – Raphael interrupted, knowing his wound caught Leo's attention. – I've been poisoned. Even if I try, I won't be able to move. It took me a long time to find a less painful position.

The older was speechless.

Raph looked _so tired_.

Leo knew Raph wouldn't show weakness in any other situation. But that seemed to be too much to anyone. Worse than the pain he was feeling, Raph was losing blood constantly and Leo was totally helpless.

He couldn't save himself. He couldn't save Raph. He knew his brother was going to have a hemorrhage if he doesn't stop the bleeding and he had no idea what the poison was doing to Raph's organism.

And then a new feeling invaded him: the feeling of being useless.

He had failed on his brother, losing conscience and allowing Raph to get hurt badly.

And now he was powerless, with nothing but his will to survive and save them both.

Leo took a deep breath, demanding his mind to organize his thoughts and think of what to do. It wasn't a situation he could just sit and meditate on what to do. There was not time.

He looked around him. He stood up with a lot of effort, wobbling and holding onto the bed, pulling out its white sheets.

\- You are going to be fine, Raphie. – Leo said, more to himself than to the hothead.

He _had_ to be fine.

He sat by Raph's side and removed the fabric that was previously wrapped on Raph's leg. He tore the sheet on his hands, improvising a bandage around his thigh, tying it firmly. That would have to be enough to stop the bleeding.

\- Thanks, bro. – Raph said, smiling weakly. Leo returned the smile.

\- I know you can't stand. At least not by yourself. But… - Leo started. – If I help you, do you think you can at least walk to the bed? It's not good for you to be on this cold floor.

Raph stared at his brother's blue eyes. There were a few times he witnessed Leo afraid. That would only happen when one of them was in danger.

And Raphael could say his brother was _terrified_. But there was a hint of relief for at least getting rid of the first problem: the bleeding. Raphael couldn't tell for sure whether the bandage would stop the bleeding or not, but he hoped so.

For his own good and for Leo's sanity.

The older stared at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

All Raph wanted was to give in to the exhaustion right there, on the floor, but he nodded.

\- Don't get used to me agreeing with you so easily, Fearless. – He teased, not being able to suppress the painful grunt that escaped his lips when Leo helped him stand up, pulling Raph's arm around his neck and circling his other arm around Raph's shell.

\- Just a little bit more, Raph. – Leo promised. The path to the bed appeared to take forever, even if they were just a few centimeters away.

Raphael closed his eyes tightly, leaning only on his right leg. Leo lay Raph down on the bed, feeling his knee weigh for sustaining his and the taller one's body.

\- There you go. – Leo said when Raph finally was on the mattress. – Not so difficult, was it?

\- For you, probably not. For me... totally. – Raph muttered, closing his eyes as Leo sat on the edge of the bed.

Now that Raph was comfy (As comfy as he could get with a wounded leg and poisoned anyway.), Leo could get a better look of his younger brother current situation. His green skin was pale from blood loss and his neck had shades of purple. Other than that, he didn't seem to be injured in any other place.

He touched Raph's forehead softly. No fever. Actually his skin was cold, making him wish he had something to cover him.

There wasn't any blanket, so he gently caressed his face for a while, trying to transfer him some of his body heat, even though he could barely stand the cold himself.

\- You better come back to me in the morning, Raph. – He said, even if he had no sense of time. He took Raph's hand with his and squeezed it tightly. Leo caressed his hands' cold skin for a while before kissing it softly.

Leonardo then sat beside the bed on the floor, not knowing when he had given in to the exhaustion.

* * *

Also posted AO3. This fic is still not finnished though I already got the idea how it'll end. My job takes a lot of time out of me but I'll try not to take long to update. RxR. :)


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter's soundtrack is called scaPEGoat, from Survive Said The Prophet ( youtu . be / gu-u6I2a968). It's the ending theme of the anime Owari no Seraph. You guys should give it a chance. It's very angst story about vampires taking the world and struggling for survival of human beings. The song fits perfectly to this story. :)

Anyway, Leo's personality on this chapter may be a little ooc, but make sure to remember they've been going through a lot.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Someone was coughing. The sounds that echoed through the cold walls of that place were loud and deep. The following sighs seemed to come out with a lot of effort. The noise made Leo return to his consciousness, taking some seconds for his mind to return working properly and his memory to remember the previous events.

He closed his eyes tightly as if to erase everything he had been through since he was trapped in that dark cell in an abandoned building God knows where. Leo stayed like that for a while, wishing everything were nothing but a nightmare and that cold wall he was leaning on was actually his bed at the lair.

At least for now, he felt the right to wish nothing of that was actually happening, especially because Leo had no clue of what do to. In fact… he didn't even know what was happening.

The pain the blue-clad turtle was feeling didn't seem it would get better in a near future. His bones ached and screamed at the lack of heat. For a moment Leo wondered how could that cell be that cold when they were going through one the hottest summers of all times, deciding it didn't matter anyway. Whether for some kind of air conditioning or any drug they might had injected in his body, he just couldn't get warm.

The coughing woke him from his thoughts again. Leo opened his eyes forcefully, both from tiredness and unwillingness to face the reality that was waiting for him.

The day had already dawned and some rays of lights sipped through the bars of the small window. The remnants of the sheets he had used to wrap Raph's leg stayed on the same place he had left. Leo concluded there was still enough fabric for another four or five change of bandages. On his left was an almost dry residue of Raph's blood, and the scene drew his attention. He immediately tensed, wondering for how long he had been unconscious. He knew it was daytime, but he wasn't sure he had been passed out for one, two, three or four days.

He looked up to the bed, where the light faintly illuminated Raph's tired features and his heart skipped a beat. He got up with a lot of effort, feeling his body heavy and wobbly. He was sure there were still remnants of the drug used for him to lose consciousness on the day they were kidnapped.

Raph was panting, as if he was having trouble breathing. His face was exhausted even though he was unconscious. His emerald skin was really pale and there were bags under his eyes. The fear he previously had felt was back at full strength as Leo touched Raph's face and felt the hot skin against his cold fingers. Aside the usual heat of the high fever, he could feel the chills that ran through Raph's discovered body.

Leo bit his lips tightly, feeling a taste of blood invade his mouth. He quickly picked up a piece of the sheet from the floor, turning the shower on and wetting the fabric. The water was cold and sent chills through his body.

He gently put the sheet over Raph's forehead, hoping that was enough to reduce the fever.

Donatello has always been the family's doctor. Donnie had a brilliant mind with a lot of knowledge in physics, chemistry, math and biology. It was the purple-clad brother that always provided aid to his brothers when they got hurt, especially because Donnie was cautious enough not to get hurt badly during a fight. Leonardo always enjoyed thinking before acting but he couldn't deny he was willing to self-sacrifice for the sake of those he loved.

Leo wouldn't think twice if he had been given the option of switching places with Raph, hating to feel helpless over his fragile state of both health and injures.

The gelid contact between the cold sheet and his burning forehead woke the sai-wielder. He opened his green eyes and looked around the place, seeming to be lost. His eyes were tired and haggard, and that usual spark on his eyes wasn't there. The two emeralds were empty, as if just opening his eyes were an immensurable effort.

\- Raph? – Leo tried to draw his attention, his voice calm.

The sai-wielder diverted his eyes to Leo but not really seeing what was before him.

\- Leo... – The older tensed at the mention of his name and unconsciously got closer to his brother, taking his hands with his own.

\- I'm here, Raphie. – Leo whispered. No reaction. The taller turtle was staring at nothing, still panting. – Can you hear me?

\- _Leo..._ – Raph called again. – _Don't get closer... Yer goin' to hurt yerself…_ \- His words were nothing but whispers, but the way he was talking seemed desperate. – _Leo… NO! Stay where you are!_ – He begged on delirium, some tears streaming down his face. – _Don't come… if you die I don't know what's going to happen to us… to me… don't!_

Leonardo knew Raph's was delirious because of his fever, but decided he couldn't stand to see his brother feel that much agony, even if it was just Raph's imagination.

Still holding Raph's hands he turned around and laid on his side on the bed, beside his brother.

\- We're going to be ok, Raphie... – He whispered, circling Raph's plastron with his free arm, burying his face at the curve of his brother's neck. He took a deep breath, Raph's usual scent mixing to the smell of blood. The hugged him tightly, to both assure the taller they were sticking together no matter what and because… Leo _needed_ that contact.

The leader never liked hugs or intimate touches. Especially from the one he considered his most antagonist brother. Their physical contact resumed to sparring during daily practices. Once in a while he would hug Mikey or lay his arms on Donnie's shoulder, but _never_ Raph. They used to be close when they were children, but the affection seemed to have been lost as they grew up and had responsibilities and burdens.

Raph's words were nothing but bluffs, but made something inside him hurt _a lot_. Not only because his brother was sick and hurt, but for knowing he missed how they used to be.

He missed the times they used to play together, to pull pranks on Master Splinter. He missed the nights they shared the same worn and beat-up blankets during their difficult childhood, the dreams they used to have and share with one another. He smiled at the memories, without really knowing whether his sensibility was due the situation, the drug that was still running inside his body or maybe because that feeling he always made sure to bury deep inside him was too strong to be forgotten.

He kissed Raph's face softly, listening him mutter some disjointed words, tensing when he heard steel noises outside his cell.

He got up quickly, not being able to divert the tranquilizer dart that hit him again. This time on his leg.

He felt his body paralyzed and two men wearing mask gas step inside without any words.

\- Who are you? – Leo demanded, feeling his body heavy and totally helpless against his will to move. – What do you want!? – He asked as loudest as he could.

Silence.

Leo could still hear the coughing echoing through the place, concluding there were other prisoners in that building. It was a female voice and didn't seem to belong to an adult. He didn't have time to think about it though as he felt his heartbeat race inside his ribcage, making it even breathing difficult as the men approached Raphael.

\- Don't! – He screamed with all strength he had left, begging his body to move. – Leave him alone!

One of the men pulled Raph out of bed by his feet, his shell colliding against the cold floor. The thud was enough for the red-clad turtle to grunt in pain, the impact of his body against the concrete lifting a lot of dust from that filthy place. One of the men was still pulling Raph by his feet to the cell's door, making Leo conclude they were going to be separated.

\- Please! – He begged, forgetting any pride he might have had. – He is sick! And hurt! Please! – He screamed, feeling his eyes sting and undesired tears roll down his face.

Leo squirmed with all strength he got and bit one of the men's ankles, making him grunt in pain, drawing the attention of both men to him.

The taller man stuck carelessly an equal dart to the one that had hit Leo on Raph's arm, before kicking Leo on the chin. He didn't have time to recover from the blow though as he felt the man's leg clash against his plastron. Leo was thrown against the wall, his shell hitting the concrete hard enough to make him spit blood.

Leo coughed a few times, the red liquid coming out as small puddles, spreading through the floor.

Leo's face met the floor when a dirty boot stepped on his face. Leo opened his eyes with a lot of effort, watching the smaller man crouch down until his body was close to Raph's.

He tore the bandage Leo had improvised on his brother's leg with no kindness at all, making Raph groan in pain. Leo's eyes went wide then he saw Raph's wound.

He hoped the injury to be healed by now or at least that it was better. The bleeding had stopped, but there was a red crust around it, filled with yellow spots Leo knew was pus.

It was infected. He was sure of it.

Leo closed his eyes tightly, feeling responsible for it.

He should have washed the place, treated it more appropriately. He shouldn't have panicked for his own selfishness and allowed his brother's condition to worsen. Raph opened his eyes slowly, meeting Leo's. His attention drew to the man next him.

\- L-Leave him a-alone... – Though his voice was trembling, Leo could feel his usual determination. – D-Don't b-beg, Leo. They d-don't deserv- - The man next to the red-clad turtle stepped on his plastron, leaving Raph unable to say any further words.

\- Raph, don't! – Leo practically begged, fearing those men would hurt his brother even more. Oblivious to Leo pleads, the man punched Raph's cheek, knocking him unconscious before even giving Raph time to emit any painful noise. – _I…_

The katana-wielder didn't know what to say. His determination, his bushido, his glory, pride and willpower: all lost. His body had abandoned him and his mind was afraid of what they could do to Raph. He just couldn't stand to see his brother suffering that much.

 _\- Please. –_ He pleaded as he felt more tears roll down his bruised face, causing the wounds that opened to sting. The desperation was the only thing he had left. – I… Beg you. Leave him alone. I'll... do whatever you want.

Leo let out a sob, followed by a few coughs that made him spit blood again.

He knew they didn't stand any chance to save themselves if they didn't humble and begged. In any other situation, demoting and surrendering to the enemy would the something Leo would never do. But they didn't have a choice though. He knew they needed to survive.

There were many types of torture Leo had been through. But there was no greater suffering than seeing those he loved dying. Leo knew that from the moment they got separated, they would be lost.

The smaller man next to Raph walked to his direction and got down. The other man's feet moved from his face to his neck, still stepping hard on him.

\- Interesting. – The smaller man said behind his mask gas in an accent that made Leo conclude they were not Americans. There was no emotion on his voice.

The same man said something Leo couldn't understand in an unknown language. Unlike the other, the voice of man that was stepping on him was full of emotions that mixed both rage and distain.

The smaller man answered in an emotionless tone, almost funereal tone again. As both men discussed, the tightening between the shoe sole and Leo's neck was making it hard to breathe. Saliva dripped from the corner of the leader's lips, still in a reddish tone from the blood of both his cuts and his mouth.

\- We'll take care of your partner. – The man said, before getting up.

\- Wait! – Leo asked with difficulty. – Don't separate us, please, _we-_

Before he could even finish, the smaller and emotionless man interrupted him, pulling him by his neck and throwing him against the wall. A sharp pain on his shell left him disoriented for a few seconds, before being forced to stare at the men's mask by the strength he was being hanged against the concrete.

\- We talk. You listen. – He said; his voice still calm. The strong accent had Leo struggling to understand what the man was saying. – It doesn't matter who we are, it doesn't matter who you are. Everybody is merchandise here, in a way or another. Buying and selling, that's how things work. Merchandises have no feelings, will or desires.

The other man, who was only observing so far, walked slowly toward the turtle, making Leo get even more tense.

His blurred vision fixed on the mask covered face until the man was at the same height as him. The man loosened the buckle that held the back of his gas mask until he was only wearing a black ninja mask. His eyes were blue as Leo's own eyes though one of them had a scar Leo didn't know where it ended. His eyebrows were dark, thick and were furrowed, studying Leo's features for a while.

His neck was still stuck by the hands of the smaller man. The katana-wielder could only follow with his eyes as the man gently lifted the bottom of his mask, uncovering his mouth and revealing a black and dense beard around his lips.

The man's hot tongue met Leo's face cold skin, licking the trail of blood from his left cheek, tracing it with his saliva until it stopped on his chin.

Leo felt sick by the unwanted touch, his stomach twitching and threatening to throw up anything he had left inside him, even though he didn't eat anything for days.

He tried to pull away, knowing it was useless due to his paralyzed body.

\- _Stop!_ – Leo said between gritted teeth.

He screamed when he felt the man's teeth digging hard into his shoulder. He knew the bite wasn't strong enough to bleed, but he was sure his skin would get purple. The man's hand traveled down Leo's body, from his strong bicep until it stopped on his plastron. He shamelessly grabbed Leo's firm tights then, squeezing his leaf-green skin lustfully before rubbing his tail. He had a predatory smile on his lips when he found Leo's entrance, hidden under his tail. He circled the small hole with his fingertip teasing it while daring to insert them inside Leo sometimes. Leo felt a sharp pain on his entrance as he felt two dry fingers invading him, trying his hardest to move away from the disgusting contact.

\- You can be useful.

The man laughed before getting on his feet and spitting on Leo.

\- Since the princesses want to be together that much, very well. Consider this as the last act of kindness from us. Be aware you will be treated like one. You'll live like one, eat like one. Acts of indiscipline will not be tolerated. You. – He said, pointing to Leo. – You'll be sorry for that bite. Rebels like you are the ones who suffer the most, because ironically the ones like you tend to be the favorites of our _customers._ Don't think we'll be intimidated by your appearance, because this place is full of freaks. Both physical and psychological freaks. – His voice was almost amused by his last statement. – You are not here by chance. – The man finished with a sadistic smile, covering his face with the ninja mask again.

It was difficult to force himself to focus when all his body hurt.

There were the cold and the horror from what he had just heard. Not to mention the shame for being physically violated. The felling doubled as he digested the confusing information. By the way the man was talking Leo could only get the worst of conclusions: they were now part of a human trafficking international network.

He knew that kind of crime still existed despite the numerous campaigns and actions against its practice. Leo was aware the illegal trafficking of living beings moved billions of dollars on black market, where a few people profited at the expense of innocent ones.

It was totally a totally different feeling, he wondered. Knowing the practice existed and feeling it.

That wasn't a situation he could just use his physical strength and strategy to escape and fight the crime. Leo knew that was just a fraction of what seemed to be like a spider web, where victims were trapped one after another. Now, both he and Raphael were at mercy of any benefit those involved in that organization could take from their bodies.

Part of Leo was totally ashamed by his own incompetence and lack of reaction to the situation. They've been through many difficult situations in the past, for God's sake! And they were always able to get through them. Leo was sure they knew they were ninjas though, therefore he seriously doubted they would leave them without any drug to limit their movements.

Leo had nothing to fight but his will to live.

His body betrayed him. His perseverance abandoned him. His strength was torn from him. His mind was confused.

 _They were so screwed._

\- What do you mean by we're not here by chance?

The smaller man acted as if he was going to answer but the other man held up a hand in a mute request for the word. After a few seconds, the emotionless voice echoed through the cell.

\- Law of supply and demand. You've been offered. It doesn't matter by whom. This information is classified. The organization paid a lot for you and this makes you indebted to us. – The man started in an almost amicable tone that made Leo's nausea come back at full strength. – There isn't only one way to explore a body and make profit from it. I'm sure you can understand that. And since you both seem so willing to live, I hope you can deal with the consequences of your choices, Sir.

\- I didn't choose to be here! – Leo yelled.

\- _"I'll do whatever you want..."_ – The man repeated Leo's words in the same emotionless tone as usual. – We'll take care of your colleague but your body still belongs to us. We consider this a more than equivalent exchange. Soon the guards will be here to treat you so you can start working, if you get what I mean. – He said, almost sarcastic. – Have a good day, gentlemen.

Both men turned around and marched out of the cell, making Leo protest for still wanting more answers.

\- Wait- - The shock ran through his body when an electrical taser touched his body, contracting all his muscles and taking the air away from his lungs. The two men closed the cell behind him and left the place without looking behind. Leo felt tears running down his face by the lack of air, being sure it wouldn't take long for him to lose consciousness.

He laid in fetal position, his shell still against the cold wall behind him. The weak light of the day flashed Raph's unconscious figure in a small pool of blood. His breath was becoming weaker as seconds went by. Leo closed his eyes, trying not to think of the possibility it could stop in any moment.

\- Raphie… - Leo called even though the red-clad turtle couldn't hear.

He wasn't going to cry. He couldn't cry. He _didn't want_ cry.

He couldn't lose hope that soon.

Leo felt his eyes sting and sobs escape from his lips, hating himself even more for not even being able to lift his arms and wipe those damn tears away.

He hated himself for not even being able to assure Raphael everything would be ok, as he previously did. Now, he wasn't even sure anymore.

* * *

The guy I imagined "raping" Leo was someone like GOT's Khal Drogo, can you guys picture him? I SO CAN imagine the scene. lol This was not an important part of the story though. I just needed to say haha!

Thanks for reading! RxR please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** A lot of angst on his chapter but I'll make up for it, I promise! :)

* * *

 _\- …hey! …ok?_

Leonardo opened his eyes, hearing a voice echo through the place. He blinked a few times, trying to focus his blurred eyesight.

The old and cold cell welcomed him again.

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Back to reality. He wasn't sure how many days had passed. Leo wasn't even sure when he lost consciousness, though his body no longer screamed in pain. Besides the usual torpor, confusion and difficulty in moving his body due to the drug that still ran his bloodstream, he didn't feel any discomfort.

He felt his face swollen and he still had some aids through his body. His muscles ached from lack of use, but nothing compared to that sharp pain he felt when those two masked men entered his cell.

\- Hey! – The voice caught his attention again. Leonardo sat down with a lot of effort, looking beyond the bars.

A boy. Not older than tem years old. The deep blond hair and blue eyes contrasted the place's morbid atmosphere. The boy was only wearing some rags that did little to warm him from the cold of that place. Leo immediately felt disturbed.

The boy was looking at him expectantly, sitting in front of the cell as if he had been there for a while.

His body was slim and pale and there were some scratches on his face that made Leo feel nauseated just by presuming where he got them from.

\- Are you ok? – The kid asked with wide eyes.

Leo blinked, realizing the boy was talking to him. He felt anxious by the sudden contact but curious at the same time. The boy didn't seem frightened by Leo's peculiar look. The thought made him think back the masked men's previous words about them not being the only different ones there.

\- Hey... – Leo felt his throat sting. He swallowed a few times and tried to smile, unsure of what to say. – I'm fine, thanks.

\- How about your colleague? You've been unconscious for a long time. – The boy said again, seeming truly worried. – He had fever a few times and screamed a lot.

Leo's breath quickened at the new information, his eyes scanning the place until he found Raphael's body lying a few meters from him, by the cell's left corner. Again, a lot of aids and purple marks. His infected leg was properly bandaged though and there wasn't any sign of blood. The hothead's breathing was calm and there wasn't any trace of sweat.

He felt relief invade him. At least Raph was safe.

\- The guards medicated you and treated your injuries. – The kid's voice caught his attention again. Leo nodded, not really knowing what else to say; or what to think.

He knew he should be relieved that at least they were physically better, but he knew that meant their "debt" only increased. Whatever that means, he knew it wasn't something good.

\- Are you mutants? – The boy sounded excited, curiosity shining on his innocent eyes. – Turtles?

Leo smiled. They rarely met humans that didn't feel frightened by their looks. But the kid's question contained a lot of excitement, mixed with happiness and innocence. That made Leo feel warm inside.

\- My name is Leonardo. And my brother is Raphael.

\- I'm Harley! My brother is a mutant too. – The boy didn't seem unhappy by that. In fact he had a casual voice, as if he was saying his brother was blonde or brunette. – He lives in here too, though he's in other cell in the moment… - His voice was suddenly sad.

Leo felt a knot on his throat.

\- And aren't you a mutant? – Leo tried to change the subject, not bearing to see the sad look on someone so innocent.

Harley shook his head.

\- He went through a lot of experiments here. – He explained. – He was a guinea pig for a long time, until they made him a mutant, inserting a lot of different genes on him. They say he is dangerous and sometimes he loses control. But James never hurt me! He suffers a lot here, especially when he refuses to do something they want. James always tells me to do what they say so they won't hurt me…

\- But... how about these bruises on your face? – The katana-wielder asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

\- These are from other people. The guards take me to them and sometimes they hurt. – He said nonchalantly. – But the guards almost never hurt me. They like to caress and kiss me. Sometimes they even bring more food.

Leo wanted to punch the wall with all strength he had. Not the wall necessarily, but anything to relieve that uncontrollable anger that took over him. It _wasn't fair_ for a child to spend most of his life inside a cell, being forced to have relationships with perverted and sadist adults.

The reality hurt _a lot_ , Leo thought.

A snarl on his right. He knew it was Raphael; and a completely angry Raphael. His face was tired and haggard, but Leo could sense all the anger the hothead was feeling, probably due to everything Harley said.

Leo knew anyone with little empathy would feel disgusted by the practices of that association. He himself could barely stand all the frustration. He honestly didn't want to know what kind of prisoners they had or tortures were committed in that place. Mainly because it was a matter of time before he and Raph had to "work".

\- Raph! – Leo smiled at the sight of his awakened brother, feeling a bit guilty for the relief that invaded him. It didn't seem right to feel that happy after all atrocities he just heard. But he allowed himself to be a little selfish.

He stumbled near his brother with a lot of effort. His knees gave in and Raph quickly stopped him from falling, his arms wrapping around his older brother. Being sure Leo was ok, Raph was gently moving away from Leonardo when the katana wielder hugged him tightly.

Weak arms involved Raph's neck as Leonardo buried his face in the curve between his brother's neck and shoulder.

Raphael was taken aback by the sudden contact. Leonardo wasn't used to displays of affection, especially with Raph.

He wrapped his arms around Leo's shell though, gently stroking its shapes. He could feel Leo trembling against him. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but his brother seemed to be feeling vulnerable. Raph gave in then, allowing his brother to keep holding him.

Raph would never admit to anyone, not even to himself, but he had been waiting for that kind of touch for a long time. To be able to feel his oldest brother's body against him in a way that wasn't during morning practices. To feel his unsteady breath against his neck and his firm arms wrapped around him.

He didn't remember the last time had embraced him in a way that wasn't formal. Maybe when they were kids. But that touch was _so good_ he wished they could stay that way forever.

The pressed bodies warmed him a bit though Raph could swear that cell got colder as time went by. He wasn't sure for how long they had been where. He had blurred memories of everything that happened. Given his brother's emotional reaction, he was a bit apprehensive, wondering what kind of suffering Leo had to put up with while he was unconscious.

He felt angry at the thought of Leo suffering alone while he was unable to protect him. He instinctively brought him closer, bringing his face closer and gently kissing his forehead.

They forgot Harley's presence for a while. The boy remained silent, observing them with a smile on his lips.

Leo shared all information he got with his brother, from his wounds and the poisoning to the reason they had been kidnapped, feeling nauseated once again when he told Raph about the people trafficking network.

Though Raph already had a vague idea from Leo's conversation with Harley, his fury multiplied as he heard the whole story.

Leo chose not to tell him he was almost violated by one of the men, deciding it could wait.

The voices in another language interrupted their conversation. Harley was no longer in sight.

The red-clad turtle got up unsteadily, glaring daggers at the three guards that stepped into the cell.

\- Where did ya take da kid? – Raph demanded using all his strength to sound threatening.

He cursed that damn torpor that stopped him from moving freely. His body was heavy and his legs didn't seem to be able to support him for much longer. He didn't care.

He rushed against the three men, vaguely listening to Leo's protests in the background.

Before he could do anything though, he was hanged by one of them, the air vanishing from his lungs.

\- As much as I want to bruise your body, you got work to do. Unless you want to be beaten to death, you better come quietly. – The strong accent made it difficult to understand, but his voice was obviously devilish.

\- Raph, please, don't! – Leo begged, afraid they might hurt them again. – You heard what Harley said! Resisting is worse!

The guard shoved Raphael hard, causing his shell to hit the wall hardly.

The taller stared at his brother.

\- What do ya suggest then, Leo? That I just stay here an' let them do whatever they want with us? Where's yer willpower, yer moral fiber, oh, Fearless Leader?

Leo would have protested and retorted in any other situation. But even if Raphael had listened to the whole story he didn't feel all despair Leo had felt. It's understandable, Leo told himself.

\- Please Raph... trust me. – Leo whispered as his neck was wrapped by a collar. He felt suffocated by the leather material, tied firmly around his skin. Raph was using one too. Both collars were attached to a metallic chain. All guards had tasers in hands, just like the one used to electrocute Leo. He knew metal conducted electricity and they would be electrocuted if they resisted. He casted a pleading look to Raphael who was still trying to break free from the collar, seeming unhappy from both Leo's lack of reaction and by the fact he was trapped by a collar.

Everything went dark when his face was covered by a black plastic. He knew they were moving to somewhere and he knew Raphael was coming too by the noise of his protests.

They stopped suddenly. The noise of the chains being attached to something caught his attention. When the fabric was removed from his head, Leo's eyes scanned the place.

It was a wide room with a pillar on its center. His collars were attached to a metal bar that involved the pillar, preventing them from escaping. Not that they could go far. Not with the drug they constantly injected in their bodies.

There wasn't anything else around the room. The place was a little bit cleaner than the cell they were trapped and the lightning was better though there weren't any windows.

Two men and a woman stepped into the room, carrying some bags. All three watched them for a while, each one displaying distinguished looks, but all mixed sadism, malice and perversity.

Leonardo immediately tensed.

The woman, skinny and brunette, was the first one to come closer, walking towards them. She shifted her eyes from Leo until fixed them on Raphael.

She smiled slightly, a whip in hands. She touched the hothead's face, who immediately shifted away from the touch.

\- Kiss him. – She ordered, pointing to Leonardo.

The blue-clad turtle's eyes widened, feeling his breath quicken. He glanced towards his brother, who returned his gaze, also appearing to have been caught by surprise.

\- Are u kidding me? Ya must be craz-

A strong whip on his cheek opened some cuts on the emerald skin. Raph's head tilted down, some blood dripping on the floor.

\- You are not allowed to talk. – Once again the strong accent denoted they were not Americans. – I think you understood my order.

\- I don't need to follow your ord-

Once again the whip against Raph's skin. This time on his plastron, drawing more blood this time.

Leo wanted to scream and beg her to stop, but he knew it was useless. He was sure Raphael wouldn't give in. He could be tortured for hours but the woman wouldn't get what she wanted.

Leo did what he thought he should do then. He got closer and kissed him.

Raphael's lips were softer than it seemed. Leo felt the faint taste of blood from his newly opened wound, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his brother's neck.

Leo tried to forget everything around him, preferring to think that warm touch wasn't something they were forced to do. He gently massaged his brother's lips, not being able to restrain the thought that ironically his first kiss was with Raphael.

The taller relaxed in his arms for a while, responding slowly to the kiss. Their eyes met and Raph seemed to come around, pushing Leo away.

\- What the fuck, Leo? – Raph boomed, feeling the momentary forgotten anger coming back. – Are ya really going to do what these bastards say?

Leo didn't answer, watching the other three men approach them.

\- Tracy, in case you didn't realize it; they are not interested in interacting with each other. – The shorter man said, unbuckling his belt. His hand held a dildo that made Leo tense.

He didn't know what was worse, actually: the man's hard cock or the toy in his hands. He was forced on his knees, the member close to his face.

The man who was smoking walked towards Raphael, slapping his face while handcuffing his hands. Raph was thrown on the floor, screaming as he felt the cigarette burn his skin.

Any protest Leo might utter at the sight of his brother being tortured died on his lips as he felt a sharp pain of being penetrated by the dildo. He could feel there was a bit of lubricant through its extension, but that wasn't enough to soothe the excruciating pain of being penetrated for the first time. Before he could scream though the man's cock invaded his mouth violently, tears running down his face as he felt himself gagging.

Apart from the burning pain from the dildo against his entrance, something burned his legs. Some kind of liquid was spilled on his skin, stiffening immediately. Probably candle wax.

Leo wanted to protest by the way Raphael was being tortured, just like he could hear his brother demand them to stop raping him. He wanted to have strength to fight against the humiliation of being violated by two men he had never seen before. He once again repeated Raph's words inside his head. _"Where's yer willpower, yer moral fiber, oh, Fearless Leader?"_

He didn't know anymore.

* * *

Raphael vaguely remembered being dragged back to his cell after an apparently endless torture session. Every pore of his body ached and throbbed, both from the whipping and burns. He could still feel his blood oozing from the wounds though the flow was not enough for him to have a hemorrhage. His vision was blurry and Raph was trying his hardest not to give in to the exhaustion.

Not when Leo was still outside.

He didn't know how long he had been lying on the cold cells' floor, the gelid wind turning his body even more numb. But he just couldn't give up.

It wasn't the first time he was subjected to physical torture. But no pain matched the image of his brother being raped. He would rather spend hours, days being whipped, burned, bitten and slapped than witness Leonardo screaming in pain, his eyes teary and his fingers drawing blood by the way his nails closed against his palm.

He remembered as his vision became blurry and his body no longer could protest the moment Leo was penetrated by one of the men. Raph's throat hurt by the incessant screaming.

He was so angry he had no strength to cry. He just couldn't release all the agony inside him. A lump formed inside his throat, but he couldn't form tears on his eyes.

The cell suddenly opened and Leo's dead weight was thrown carelessly on the floor. Raphael crawled towards his brother, touching his slightly hurt face.

Leo shifted a little, opening his eyes with a lot of effort. He smiled weakly at Raph.

The knot inside the sai-wielder's throat seemed to increase. He ignored it solemnly though. Instead, he crawled to the shower, turning the water on after struggling a bit. At least there was hot water.

\- C'mon Leo, I'll help ya.

The older didn't protest and they managed to get under the water with some effort. Raph sat down with his shell against the wall and took Leo into his arms.

The hot water ran through their bodies as they remained silent for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Raph wished the water could wash away all the bad things they had been through since they were trapped in that place. Not only the physical wounds but the emotional wounds he knew it would last for a long time.

He hugged Leonardo a bit tighter, caressing his shell unconsciously.

\- Raph… - Leo started, not meeting his eyes. Raph grunted so Leo would know he was listening. – Is the idea of touching me that disgusting?

Raphael could hear the hurt tone Leo offered him. It didn't seem on purpose though. It seemed Leonardo was trying to sound casual, not realizing the pain in his voice.

Maybe, just maybe he could have avoided everything if he hadn't refused to touch Leonardo. The taller knew it. Maybe that was what Leo was trying to say: that they were hurt because of him; that Leo was raped because of him; that the blood that ran from his wounds and became the water slightly red could be avoided if wasn't for his stubbornness.

But no.

Leo wasn't one to point fingers. Leo always took the responsibility for himself, carrying all the burdens without complaining. And even if his brothers tried to stop him, the katana-wielder just ignored them, making sure to take all the responsibility for any reckless move or decision, even if he wasn't involved.

Raphael just sighed, shifting a bit to grab a piece of sheet from the ground next to him.

\- Let's get ya clean, Leo. – He murmured, wetting the fabric and running it through Leo's body, removing the remnants of the candle wax glued to his leaf green skin.

He gently wiped the semen from his face, careful not to rub the hurt face too hard. Leo closed his eyes, resting his face on his brother's plastron, feeling his body a little less painful, both from the close contact against the larger body and the hot water that ran through his sore muscles.

Carefully, Raphael lifted Leo's tail, biting his lips tightly at the sight of cum mixed to blood on his entrance. He heard Leo grunt softly in pain as the fabric touched the sore place, even if Raph was taking utmost care not to hurt him.

\- Leo... – Raph started, his voice gentle, trying his best to mask the anger inside him. – I… need to put my fingers inside ya so I can clean it completely. There's still… dirt inside ya. But if it's hurting too much we can wait until ya feel better.

The smaller sighed, remaining still for a few seconds.

\- It's ok, Raph… Anything is better than having remains of those men inside me.

The hothead nodded, holding his breath as he inserted one finger inside Leo. The blue-clad squeezed his brother's biceps tightly, not being able to suppress the painful groan that escaped his lips.

\- Just a little bit more, I promise Leo. – Raph assured him, trying his best to be as gentle as possible.

He scissored his fingers inside Leo for a few moments, making sure to take out any remnant of cum. Leo whimpered against his plastron, biting his lips with a lot of strength. Raph kindly caressed his shell with his free hand.

\- There u go, Leo. – Raph gently took his fingers out from his brother, allowing the water to wash the blood and cum from his hands. – Sorry if I hurt ya.

\- You didn't. – Leo assured him, even if Raph knew he was lying.

The green orbs met his brothers' blue ones, remaining that way for some time, before Leonardo gently touched his face.

\- I'm sorry they hurt you, Raphie. – Leo sounded pained and sad.

Raph shook his head, offering his brother a weak smile.

\- It's ok. It wasn't yer fault. It was mine probably.

Leonardo was suddenly serious, but kept staring at his brother's eyes.

\- You didn't answer my question.

Raph was silent for a while, watching the blue-clad turtle's face. There was expectancy on his eyes. Not only that. There was a mix of a lot of feelings inside the blue orbs that made Raphael slowly join their lips in a soft kiss.

Leo was surprised for a while but closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt his brother's hand caress his cheek.

Leo's free arm wrapped around Raphael's neck as the taller allowed himself to deepen the touch, asking permission for his tongue to enter Leo's mouth, feeling the hot water that ran through their close bodies mix their saliva when Leo opened his lips and the pink muscles shyly touched.

Raph sighed softly, dipping into that sea of unique feelings that simple touch provided them. He couldn't help but think that was the only good thing that happened to him since they were trapped in that cell. That kiss seemed to comfort him from aches that went beyond the physical pain.

He hugged Leo a bit tighter, kissing him a little more urgently; their tongues caressing each other needier. The hand that was previously caressing the katana-wielder cheek slowly ran through his face, stopping at his neck. He massaged the place before resting it on Leo's shell.

Raphael slowed the pace of that dance between their lips, until they shared brief pecks. He brushed their mouths one last time, before kindly kissing Leo's forehead.

\- Of course not, Leo. – Raph said hoarsely, even if he knew his brother's question had already been answered. – It's just…

He tried to search for the right words inside his mind as he turned the shower off. They stayed that way for a while, just holding each other when Leo nodded.

\- I know, Raphie... The circumstances were not the best.

Raphael nodded, before kissing his lips again.

They held onto each other and they managed to get to the bed with a lot of effort.

The bed was small and they had to squeeze so they both could fit on it. But it was cold and they both needed comfort, so they didn't mind one bit. Actually, that closeness was more than welcomed.

Raphael lay down and opened his arms in a silent request for Leo to join him. Leo promptly settled into his arms, his face resting on his brother's neck. His body ached and he was sure so did Raph's.

The regular breathing told him his brother had fallen asleep. He placed one last kiss on the emerald skin; before circling his brother's waist and giving in to the exhaustion.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks everyone for reading! See you soon!


End file.
